Mon Eléanora, mon amie, ma soeur, mon amante
by Another-sound
Summary: Deux filles que tout oppose et une amitié fusionnelle. Cela peut-il durer ?  OS avec Tokio Hotel -Mais les membres du groupe ne sont pas les personnages centraux-


_Mon Eléanora, mon amie, ma soeur, mon amante ;_

_Devine qui j'ai croisé,encore un fois en venant te voir ? Oui, toujours le même jeune homme... D'ailleurs, j'ai faillis ne pas le reconnaitre ! Il c'est coupé les cheveux ! Si tu le voyais mon Eléanora ! Tu aurais ri ! Mais, quoi qu'e l'on en dise, il reste très beau... Il faut dire que tu es tombée sous le charme immédiatement... Et ne feint pas ne pas te souvenir ! Dans ma mémoire, ça reste très clair. Comme si c'était hier...  
>Rappelle toi, c'était il y a 5 ans, nous étions jeunes, belles, naïves et amoureuses.<em>

**-5 ans plus tôt-**

-Rouge ! Viens vite voiiiir !

La "Rouge" en question se leva péniblement de l'unique lit de la chambre et se dirige vers la piéce adjacente, d'où provenait la voix. Une autre jeune fille était affalée sur un vieux canapé et regardait la télé.

-Regarde ! C'est lui ! N'est-il pas magnifique ?_ S'exclama la fille du canapé en fixant un des jeunes hommes de la télévision._

-Moui, pas mal... Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les hommes. Il sont bêtes, des brutes violentes,_ rappela Rouge à son amie._

-Mais regarde ! C'est lui mon préféré ! Avec sa bouille d'ange ! Sa peau a l'air si douce... _disait la jeune fille, subjuguée._

-C'est justement ce qui ont une "bouille d'ange" qui sont les plus dangereux... Mais toi, tu n'as aucun instinct de survit. Même son frère parait plus sympa !

-Tu penses ça car il a un look androgyne,_ expliqua-t-elle._

La jeune fille au cheveux rouge s'assit aux côtés de son amie. Âgée toute deux de 16 ans, elle ne se ressemble guère : l'une, plutôt émo aux cheveux blond méchés de bleu ciel, surexcitée, irresponsable, un véritable coeur d'artichaud, mais avec un coeur en or. L'autre, sans style définie, avait opté pour une coloration rouge cerise. Beaucoup plus calme et responsable que son amie, elle gérait l'appartement dans lequel elles vivaient toutes les deux depuis leur émancipation.

-Bref !_ S'exclama l'émo en posant sa tête sur les jambes de son amie assise._ J'espère que tu m'as trouvé un cadeau ! Après tout, mon anniversaire est après-demain !

Rouge soupira à la remarque d'Eléanora :

-Tu sais bien que je n'ais jamais oublié ton anniversaire !

En effet, voila deux mois que la rouge préparait cet évènement : elle avait acheté deux place pour le concert de Tokio Hotel, le groupe dont Eléanora chantait les louanges à qui voulait l'entendre. Enfin, surtout celles du guitariste !

-Ça te dit un dîner à "_L'époque_" demain soir, en "amoureuse" ?_ Demanda Rouge._

-Oh oui !_ S'enthousiasma sa pseudo-amante en déposant un petit baisé au coin de sa lèvre._

Sa "pseudo-amante" ? En effet, c'était bizarre... Les deux filles ne se conscidéraient que comme amies. Mais l'émo aimant choquer, se faire remarquer et la rouge ayant peur des hommes, leur amitié fusionnelle faisait d'elles une sorte de couple unique et leur servait toues deux de parade face au monde réel.

_**-Ellipse-**_

-Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Rouge ! Ma Rouge ! Tu es géniale !

La blonde sauta dans les bras de son amie et repris :

-Tu as du payer une fortune ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Et quel timming ! Le concert est aujourd'hui ! Le jour de mon anniversaire !

-Calme toi El' et file te préparer !

-Oui, tu as raison ! _Répondit-elle en courant vers la petite salle de bain_

Dès qu'elle entendit le verrou, la rouge s'effondra sur le canapé. La journée avait commencée très tôt, Eléanora étant décidée à ne pas faire oublier à son amie que son anniversaire se devait d'être un jour spéciale.

Peu de temps après que le bruit de l'eau s'arrête, la blonde passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

-Rouge ! Est ce que tu aurais moyen de m'apporter des vêtement, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, si ça t'arrange. Tu veux quoi ?_ Demanda la jeune fille._

-Mon mini tutu rose, mon mini short en jean clair, mon T-shirt... tu sais, avec la cage toracique.

-Oui oui, je vois. En pull ?

-Le sweat que tu m'a offert l'année dernière, avec les oreilles de chat sur la capuche ! Oh ! Et prensds mes sous-vêtements roses zébrés de noir !

-Ok, je vais essayer de trouver ça_, dit Rouge en se dirigeant vers la chambre._

-N'essaye pas : Trouve ! _Lança fièrement Eléanora avnt de fermer la porte._

Après maintes recherches, la jeune émo était fin prête. Son amie aussi. Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle de spectacle, qui se trouvait à deux pas de chez elles.

-Mais comment est ce qu'on va faire pour avoir de bonnes places si on arrive après tout le monde ? _Geignit Eléanora._

-Il suffit d'avoir des relations,_ rétorqua Rouge avec un clin d'oeil._

Cette dernière se dirigea un femme, membre du staff, qui fumait à l'extérieur.

-Tania !

-Oh ! Bonsoir Rose ! Comment va ta mère ?_ Demanda la femme._

-Très bien. Dis moi... est ce que tu accepterais de m'aider ?

-Ça dépend pour quoi !

-C'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, et j'ai envie qu'elle passe la plus belle soirée de sa vie !

-Ah ! Ça devrait être faisable, _glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil_. Aller, suivez moi !

-El' ! On y va !_ Héla Rouge_

-Tu es trop géniale !

-Tu te répète mon amie !_ Constata Rouge, néanmoins flattée._

Tania les mena jusqu'au bord de la scène.

-Bien, tenez vous bien aux barrières, les portes vont s'ouvrires dans 2 minutes. Après le concert, retrouvez moi là ou je fumais tout à l'heure, j'aurais une surprise pour vous ! Bon concert ! _S'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons. _

Rouge suivit les conseil de Tania et s'aggrippa aux barrières, en espérant que le concert finirait vite.

**_-Ellipse-_**

-Aller, viens ! Tania nous attend ! _Dit Rouge en tirant sur le bras de son amie._

-J'arrive, mais les furies de devant ne voulaient pas me laisser passer !

Tout en lui tenant la main, la rouge se dirigeait vers l'arrière du batiment. Tania était accompagnée d'un homme avec qui elle discutait. Elle s'arrêta et fit signe à Rouge de s'approcher.

-Voilà les jeunes filles dont je t'ais parlé !

Il hocha la tête et nous détailla. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur la très courte jupe qu'avait revêtu Eléanora puis regarda avec étonnement les cheveux de Rouge

-C'est l'anniversaire de laquelle d'entre vous ? _Demanda-t-il après son examen._

-C'est le miens ! _Dit fièrement El', comme une enfant de 5 ans._

-La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge est ma filleule et c'est l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie. Elle aimerait en faire une journée innoubliable, _argumenta Tania_

-Bien, ça devrait être possible. Ils devraient être contents. En route !_ Dit il en tournant les talons._

-Aller, filer !_ Murmura Tania_

-Merci marraine, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier !

Et les deux amies se lancèrent à la suite du dénommé David. Il s'arrêta net devant une porte et se tourna vers les filles.

-Je n'ais aucune recommendations particulières à vous faire à part de faire attention. Ça reste des garçons assez fêtards. Vous pouvez attendre ici, _continua-t-il en poussant la porte_, Je les ai prévenu, ils sont en train de prendre leur douche. Bonne soirée !

Il partit. Rouge s'assit dans un fauteil et regarda Eléanora sauter sur place.

-C'est incroyable ! IN-CROY-ABLE ! Je dois rêver !

-Tu veux que je te pince ?_ Inronisa Rouge_

-Rabat-joie ! La bave du crapaud n'atteind pas la blanche colombe !_ Énonça théâtralement la blonde._

-Reste à savoir si tu es vraiment une colombre... mon petit crapaud,_ dit Rouge en lançant un baiser avec sa main._

Eléanora tirait la langue à cette dernière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les quatre membres du groupe.

-Bonsoiiir !_ Dit gaiment le chanteur, avec uèn large sourire._

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Tom regarda distrètement la rouge mais se concentra sur la jupe très courte d'Eléanora, ce qui n'échappait pas à Rouge.

-David nous a dit que c'est l'anniversaire d'une de vous deux... _commença Georg._

-Oui, c'est le miens ! _Répondit Eléanora, tout sourire._

-Bon anniversaire ! Ça te fait quel âge ? _Demanda Tom._

-17 ans ! Plus qu'un an à tenir!

-Moai... c'est pas comme si nos parents nous gênent vu qu'on est émancipées.

-Pff, t'es vraiment une rabat-joie Rouge !

Visiblement amusés par notre conversation, ils s'installèrent sur les autres fauteils. Tom fit signe à Eléanora de s'intaller à côté de lui, sur le canapé.

Les graçons posaient aux jeunes filles toutes sortes de questions. Malgré la présence de quatre hommes, Rouge se sentait assez bien, quant à Eléanora, elle était parfaitement dans son élément. Elle se sentait tellement bien que lorsque Tom lui proposa de s'éclisper, elle accepta avec plaisir.

-Eléanora... _l'interpella Rouge._

La jeune fille se retourna.

-Je rentre bientot... _continua Rouge._

-Pas grave ! Laisse le double des clefs sous le paillasson, comme d'habitude !_ Dit-elle avec un grand sourire_. Aller, ne boude pas ma Rouge !

Puis la blond partit à la suite du guitariste. Rouge passa ses mains sur son visage : elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle connaissait la réputation de Tom... et le penchant d'El' pour les beau garçons.

-Je suis désolé, mais mon frère est toujours comme ça... _s'excusa le chanteur._

-C'est rien... j'espère juste que ça ira quand elle redescendra sur Terre...

Gustav c'était approché.

-J'ai une question à te poser...

-Oui ? _Demanda Rouge, surprise._

-Rouge n'est pas courant comme nom... C'est un surnom, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune fille sourit devant la perspicacité du batteur.

-En effet : c'est mon surnom. Mais tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, à part mes parents et quelques amis à eux.

-Quel est ton vrai non ?

-Je m'appelle Rose.

-Rose... C'est jolie !_ Dit Bill_

-Oui, pourquoi prendre un surnom comme Rouge ?

-Je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de me teindre les cheveux en rose.

Les garçons riaient et Rouge annonça qu'elle allait rentrer.

-Tu n'attends pas ton amie ? _S'étonna Georg._

-Non, je sais qu'elle ne rentrera pas se soir.

Après avoir remercié et salué les membre restant du groupe, elle regagna son appartement avec un mauvais presentiment.

_**-Ellipse-**_

Rouge tira sur la couette qui recouvrait son amie.

-Aller, debout El' ! Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre !

Voilà une semaine qu'Eléanora traine au lit et ne sourit plus. Après le concert et la nuit qui à suivit, Tom ne l'avait pas appelé. Elle était complètement abattut. Et Rouge, déespérée.

-Aller, si tu veux, on va faire... Je ne sais pas moi ! Du shopping ! On va a la patinoire ! On fait ce que tu veux ! Mais je t'en supplie, réagit !_ Cria Rouge en s'effondrant sur le lit._

Elle entoura son amie de ses bras et la berça, tout en pleurant. Elle s'endormit au bout d'une heure .

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la rouge était seule dans le grand lit.

-El' ?_ Appela Rouge, pas tout à fait réveillée._ El' ?

Elle se leva péniblement et regarda dans l'autre pièce.

-El', où es tu ?

Le comportement de son amie ces dernier jour lui laissaient penser le pire.

-Eléanora ? C'est pas drole ! Eléanora !

Rouge posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain et poussa. Mais celle ci resta fermée.

-El', ouvre cette porte,_ demanda-t-elle, sa voix trahissant son angoisse._

Rien ne se passait. Elle forcea, mais toujours rien.

-El'! Eléanora !

La jeune fille se jetta littéralement contre la porte. Mais cette dernière ne céda pas. Elle commença jusqu'à entendre un craquement : le verrou avait sauté.

Elle poussa prudement la porte, s'attendant au pire. Elle avait raison.

Un cri déchira la nuit calme. Rouge. Tout était Rouge. Si elle avait su... Elle n'aurait jamais acheté ces places.

**...**

_Mon Eléanora, mon amie, ma soeur, mon amante;_

_Tu sais, j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre... à comprendre que je t'aimais comme une soeur, et plus encore. Tu étais mon âme soeur, la seule personne avec qui je voulais finir ma vie. Je t'aimais. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard, n'est ce pas mon Eléanora ?_

_Une semain après ce que tu as fait, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Tom, lui expliquant ce qui c'est passé. J'y ai glissé le papier taché de sang sur lequel tu avais écrit "Je suis désolée. Je t'aime.". Et devine quoi, ma douce Eléanora... Il m'a répondu. Un simple "Je m'excuse.". Dans l'enveloppe, j'ai trouvé des pétales séchés ainsi qu'un bracelet qui t'appartenais. J'ai décidé d'accepter ses excuses. Après tout, il t'avait aimé une nuit lui aussi. Il devait comprendre ma douleur..._

_J'essaye de venir te voir une fois par semaine et je te laisse une tulipe rouge à chaque fois. Mais à chaque fois que Tokio Hotel passe en concert dans les environs, ma tulipe n'est plus seule : Une rose rouge l'accompagne._

_La tulipe rouge, amour éternel. La rose rouge, amour passionel._

_Dis moi, ma soeur, ma Douce Eléanora, auquel as tu succombé ?_

_Mon Eléanora, mon amie, ma soeur, mon amante, Je ne t'oublirais jamais. C'est une promesse. Je t'aime._

_Ta Rouge, Ta Rose, qu'importe..._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé d'écrire mon One Shot.<strong>

**C'est la première fois que j'en écris un ! ^^'**

**Et c'est aussi la première fois que je fais une fin triste à une de mes histoires...**

**Dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

**PS : Fans de Tokio Hotel, ne prenez pas mal cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas une critique du groupe, mais une critique de certaines fans. J'aurais pu prendre n'importe quel autre groupe, mais c'est celui dont les fans et "groupies" m'ont le plus marquées.**


End file.
